


What Happened

by mysterious_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas Deseverved Better, Dean goes to Hell, Headcanon, Homophobia, I hated that ending omg, Just me trying to write this for myself bc I hated the ending so much, M/M, One Shot, Y'all that sucked, alternative ending, it's what Dean would have wanted, they go to hell for gay crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterious_trash/pseuds/mysterious_trash
Summary: just me, writing a better ending  (with not much to work with lets be real) in like 15 minutes.Don't y'all love✨queerbaiting✨?Dean goes to hell and meets Castiel one last time.....
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	What Happened

'Hey.'

He was lying on the floor in a dark room. 

Dean rubbed his eyes. There was a figure standing in front of him, vaguely familiar through his foggy brain and pounding headache.

'What..I..'

He groaned and sat up against the wall, a sharp pain in his abdomen that was growing worse as he moved.

The figure stepped closer, and Dean suddenly recognised him-

' _Cas?_ '

Dean blinked unconprehendingly, staring into the shadowed face of Castiel.

'Dean,' he said quietly, his eyes turned downwards. His face was a curious mixture of upset and happiness- how he had looked when the Empty had taken him.

'You died?' he said, looking at the floor.

'Did I?' said Dean, nonplussed. He couldn't rememeber anything at all right now- it was as if someone had thrown a jar of peanut butter into his brain, jamming it entirely.

'You must have.'

'How..... how are _you_ here?'

Cas turned away slightly, before holding out a hand to Dean. Dean took it and pulled himself up, surveying the completely bare, dark room that they were in.

'This is where I went.'

A beat. 

Fear. Terror. 

'The..... the Empty?' Dean felt coldness spreading through him, mingling with the painful heat of his stomach.

If Cas was here, then-

'This is Hell, ' he said, staring Cas right in the eye.

'Yes.'

No. No no nonononono. 

This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to die of old age and go to heaven and drive his car through sunrise-lit golden forests. 

Cas looked at him helplessly. 'I'm sorry, Dean.'

Dean stumbled forward.   
'I don't...understand. I was a good guy!' he grabbed the front of Cas' jacket desperately. _'I was a good guy, Cas!'_

Cas placed his hand on top of Dean's stilling him. The sorrow was radiating from him in waves that crashed into Dean's heart like a vengeful ocean.

'There's always a reason,' he said quietly, looking straight at Dean, 'that people end up here.'

' _q_? But you-'

He looked at Cas, and saw the face that had told him he loved him before being swallowed by darkness. The face of a friend-

\- the face of someone Dean loved, too. 

But loved too late.Loved too much and too little. Loved and had watched in horror as he was stolen, stolen, and he never even got to tell him- 

'No. Cas, _no,'_ he whispered.

'Dean.'

They were looking at each other then, and Dean broke.

He fell forward into Cas, slumping against the angel.

Cas' arms went around him instantly, holding him tightly as he sobbed tearlessly into his shoulder- more in horror than sadness.

'I'm sorry,' Cas said again. Dean drew back and looked at him, his eyes burning. 

'I love you too,' he said, his voice strangles and catching in his throat. 'I did. I do.' 

Cas' expression was completely unreadable, but there was sadness in the twist of his mouth. Before he could say anything back, (he didn't want to hear anything back), Dean leaned forward and kissed him. 

Cas stood completely still, his lips cold, cold, cold, unmoving; a statue of an angel in a tench coat that Dean would go to hell for.

Dean felt so, so cold, where his lips were pressed to Castiel's.

And that was the last thing that happened, before the room disappeared and then Cas was gone and then-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking mad I wrote this at 4am after the FINALE and omgfg skssjk I had to send them both to hell for✨ gay crimes ✨  
> yes cas has the trench coat in hell

**Author's Note:**

> yes cas has the trench coat in hell  
> writing this outraged at 4 am bc the ending sucked so bad omg skjsskj I'm so mad so now they're both in hell for ✨gay✨
> 
> (also I know JaCk BrOuGHt CaS bAcK but I'm not buying it that's such a shitty quick fix?)


End file.
